Foto Reveladora
by Meriham
Summary: Os verdadeiros sentimentos por vezes só podem ser revelados após certas fotografias. Casal: GaaSaku


Foto Reveladora

**Foto Reveladora**

_No apartamento de uma jovem confusa..._

- Ino, eu já não sei o que fazer. Eu já tentei de tudo e...

- Sua baka _(idiota)_, tens um namorado todo...bem tu sabes o quê. E apaixonas-te pelo Gaara?

- Já me disseste isto milhares de vezes, mas isso não altera nada. Mas tu não fazes ideia do que o Sasuke me disse quando eu fui falar com ele.

- Tu foste falar ao Sasuke deste assunto? Enlouqueceste Sakura? Como é que ele reagiu? E...

- INO CALMA.- Sakura espera um pouco para que a sua amiga se acalme e continua.- Como eu estava a dizer fui falar com o Sasuke...

**--Flashback--**

Uma jovem de cabelos rosados entre no apartamento do namorado e dirige-se ao quarto do mesmo, onde este se encontra à sua espera. Ao entrar no quarto vê o seu namorado a acabar de se calçar.

Quando este acaba e lhe vai dar um beijo ela desvia-se.

- Sasuke temos que falar.

- O que é que foi Sakura?- ao ver que a sua namorada hesita um pouco antes de falar prossegue.- Passa-se alguma coisa, tu sabes que me podes contar tudo.

- Sasuke é que eu quero...acabar. Eu acho que já não gosto de ti e não quero estar a enganar-te percebes? Eu acho que...bem...eu acho que é o melhor a se fazer.

- Sakura eu não sei o que se passa, mas se tens duvidas, deixa-me ajudar-te a esclarece-las e não te afastes de mim. Se eu e tu acabássemos eu era capaz de...

- Capaz do quê?

- Olha capaz de uma loucura percebes?

Forma-se um silêncio um tanto incómodo. Logo é interrompido pelo barulho da porta de entrada ao ser aberta.

**--Flashback--**

- Eu não acredito que ele disse isso.

- Eu também não Ino e eu estava lá.

- Sakura eu não posso dizer-te que te compreendo completamente, mas acho que devias pensar bem no assunto e o Sasuke parece gostar mesmo de ti. Talvez não devesses ficar assim. Esquece-o Gaara, afinal o ele não sente nada por ti.- ao ver a feição envergonhada da amiga Ino pergunta-lhe.- Ou será que sente e eu não sabia de nada?

- Ino, eu...bem a verdade é que...o Gaara de à uns tempos para cá tem mandado...bem...algumas indirectas percebes?

- O QUEEEEEEEEE?

- Ino tu sabes que quando eu comecei a namorar como Sasuke eu já tinha o coração um pouco dividido, mas agora...tu percebes né?

- Eu já não sei que te diga. Olha, eu agora tenho que ir ter com o Shika, falamos depois, ok?

- Claro adeus Ino até amanhã.

_Ao sair do apartamento de Sakura, Ino dirige-se até uma praça aonde o seu namorado se encontrava á sua espera. Depois de algum tempo a namorarem eis que Shikamaru faz uma pergunta que mudaria o rumo da vida de três pessoas._

- Ino sabes se o Sasuke e a Sakura acabaram?

- Não, eles não acabaram ainda hoje tive com a Sakura e eles ainda continuam a namorar porquê?

- Por nada, esquece.- Shikamaru olha para namorada que lhe lança um olhar do tipo 'começaste agora acabas'.- É que no caminho para cá vi o Sasuke com uma rapariga e...

- AONDE É QUE OS VISTE?

_Shikamaru percebe a alteração da sua namorada e vai com ela até ao sítio onde viu Sasuke com outra rapariga. Ao chegarem ao local eles vêem o mesmo aos beijos com uma rapariga que Ino logo reconhece como Karin a pessoa que ela e Sakura mais odeiam. A primeira coisa que ela faz é tirar a máquina fotográfica da mala (__**N/A:**__ não me pergunte o ela fazia com uma máquina na mala, porque eu não faço a mínima ideia u.u") e fotografa a cena. Passados alguns dias Sakura já tinha acabado com o Sasuke e começado a namorar com o Gaara e eis que quando os pombinhos estavam a namorar são interrompidos..._

- Então foi por causa dele que acabaste comigo?- diz um Sasuke com muita, mas mesmo muita raiva.

- Sasuke, embora eu não te deva satisfações eu acho que desta vez eu posso dizer-te tudo.- ao dizer isto Sakura mete nas suas palavras a maior indiferença que consegue.

- Sakura importas-te que seja eu a falar?- pergunta Gaara, ao que Sakura apenas responde com um leve acenar de concordância.- Bom Sasuke a verdade é que eu gosto da Sakura bem desde….desde que a conheço e quando ela começou a andar contigo eu não me contentei em perdê-la por isso mandei-lhe diversas indirectas, mas ela fingiu sempre que não as notava por andar contigo. Mas quando tu a traíste a Sakura percebeu que não devia ter medo que tu fizesses alguma coisa. Afinal tu tinhas acabado de dar a sentença à vossa relação percebes?

- Nossa Gaara nunca pensei que falasses tanto.- diz Sasuke com ar de deboche.- Mas enganas-te eu nunca enganei a Sakura, por isso eu acho que ela deveria voltar para...

_Enquanto Sasuke fala Gaara tira do bolso do seu casaco uma fotografia em que se ve Sasuke a beijar Karin e mostra-lhe, dizendo logo em seguida._

- Se nunca a traíste então o que é isto?

_Depois de algum tempo a tentar explicar-se Sasuke desiste e vai-se embora com mais ódio e raiva do que alguma vez imaginou ter. Ao vê-lo afastar-se Sakura dá um pequeno sorriso e apenas diz:_

- Agora percebo o que as pessoas querem dizer com a expressão **"Uma imagem vale mais de mil palavras"**.

**Fim**

**--**

**Meriham: **Eu nem acredito que a Ino e a Saku-chan se estavam a dar bem nesta one-shot. Eu pirei de vez O.O

**Sakura:** Que é isso Meri-chan eu e a porquinha damo-nos bem.

**Ino:** É eu e a testuda somos amigas desde que ela não me tire o Shika tmabém come fez com o Sasuke-kun e o Gaa-kun.

**Meriham:** Ino acho que a Saku-chan não te ouviu o.o"

**Ino:** Porque é que dizes isso?

**Shikamaru:** Porque ela está aos 'amassos' com o Gaara a li no canto.

_Olham todos para o canto e vêem o casal a ultra passar um pouco os limites._

**Sasuke:** Vão para um motel. Isto não é sitio para se fazer isso.- o casal olha para ele e depois voltam-se a beijar e a dirigir a uma divisão do estúdio onde diz **"Quarto"**.- Não se atrevam a...

**Meriham: **Já vais tarde Sasuke, mas prontos vamos pedir reviews ok?

**Todos – Gaara/Sakura:** Hai _(sim)_

**Meriham:** Então vamos lá.

**Todos – Gaara/Sakura:** Deixem reviews por favor.


End file.
